chocolatierfandomcom-20200213-history
Travellers
Travellers are people throughout all three games which can be found in any port, and can give details to the player. The responses they give to the player vary depending on the player's rank. These include people such as Habib Ialu, Pamela Harrington, Rahim Talib & more. Quotes Chocolatier Tips: * "Hey fellow traveler, I heard some news that may be useful to you: (tip)." * "I heard this through the grapevine: (tip)." * "Don't tell anyone else... (tip)." * "(tip). Just don't go blabbing it around and we'll both do fine!" * "Greetings, friend. Know what? (tip). Keep it under your hat..." * "Valentine's Day is fast approaching. Romantics around the world are giving chocolate prices a boost!" * "Easter is just around the corner, and the bunny is driving up demand for your chocolates!" * "Trick-or-Treaters need more treats! Halloween will be here before you know it. Chocolate prices will be up across the board!" * "Sales of chocolate gifts will be pushing up prices throughout the year-end holiday season." Chocolatier 2 General Conversations: * "I hope you are having a swell career as a Chocolatier, !" * "Good luck, . Stop by when you're not so busy and we can talk a little more..." * "I don't know about you, but I am craving chocolate something crazy right now." * "Chocolate is derived from a fruit -- so it must be good for you, right?" * "The ideal place to store chocolate is in a dark place -- like my stomach!" * "It was a Swedish scientist, Carl Linnaeus, who coined the Latin name for the cacao tree: Theobroma cacao, or "Food of the gods." * "It is rumored that Montezuma consumed 50 cups of chocolate a day in order to improve his sexual prowess." * "Casanova called chocolate the 'elixir of love.' Seemed to work out pretty well for him..." * "The Marquis de Sade loved chocolate, and often requested it while in prison. Talk about bittersweet!" * "Chocolate for dessert? And how!" * "Good chocolate, good day!" * "Seems like everyone and her sister's got a chocolate business going these days. Of course, not everyone can be the best..." * "As for me, I'll choose chocolate every time!" * "Seems like everyone and his brother's got a chocolate factory up and running these days. Must be a good way to make dough..." Chocolatier 3 Any Rank * "Be sure to revisit ports and buildings now and again - you never know when a new opportunity may present itself..." * "As you know, , prices at markets and shops fluctuate based on local supply and demand, season, tastes and special conditions." * "If you choose to haggle, make sure that what you are saying is appropriate to the situation at hand." * "The market is finicky, . Make sure you keep your offerings fresh, or you'll see your profits take a dive." * "Be careful around here, . Not everybody you come across is to be trusted." * "There sure seems to be plenty of opportunity for entrepreneurs these days." * "The more chocolate I eat, the more I seem to crave it." * "There is nothing like a good, strong cup of coffee to get the day started off on the right foot." * "You'd be wise to make sure that you're continually introducing new confections into the market. Consumers love new things, and are willing to pay for them." * "I've been hearing really good things about your confections, ." CEO Candidate * "I wonder how Alex is faring, poor thing..." * "It's so nice to see people passionate about sweets again, don't you think?" * "I heard a rumor that you were considering expanding your offerings to include some new product lines, is that true?" * "Baumeister Confections, eh? Do you really think you can salvage that old company?" * "Baumeister Confections? I thought I heard that they had converted all their factories to manufacture munitions for the war effort?" * "From what I have been told, to truly earn the respect of chocolatiers, one must prove ability by successfully creating and marketing one's own creations..." * "You don't know anything about a Secret Test Kitchen, where Baumeister Confections is working on developing new recipes, do you?" * ", do you have any idea where all these new Baumeister Confections recipes are coming from?" * "I understand that the market has responded quite favorably to your own creations - congratulations, !" * "Listen, if you ever have a chance to visit Havana, Cuba, be sure to check out the Casino National there. Their slot machines can be a lot of fun!" * "Now that you are CEO Candidate, you'll be able to haggle at shops and markets. Be careful, though - if you say the right thing haggling can result in better prices, but you can also insult merchants and cause their prices to move the wrong way, too." * "It can be a smart move to haggle at markets, , as long as you've got a sense of whom you're haggling with and a good idea about his or her current prices." * "Haggling is tricky, but buying low and selling high is the secret to success in the confection business, ." * "So Alex feels like she's making progress with her search. Bless her heart, I hope she's not just hearing what she wants to hear." * "You're now partners with Zachariah Tangye, eh? That must certainly be good for business!" * "You seem to be off to a great start as CEO Candidate of Baumeister Confections, . I wish you nothing but success as you continue to grow the company." * "I understand you've made your way to Indonesia, correct? There's quite a bit of Baumeister Confections history there, you know..." * "Have you tried your hand at the slot machines at Casino National in Havana?" * "You are doing amazingly well, . Just the other day a friend was singing your praises. I take it that your products are earning a healthy profit?" * "It seems that certain combinations of ingredients command higher profits than others, doesn't it?" * "Is it my imagination, or has the cost of travel increased recently?" Interim CEO * "Wow, you are really doing an amazing job, . I've seen your wares literally all over the world!" * "I must say, I was skeptical when I heard about your efforts to turn the company around, but it looks like you are well on your way to success." * "What do you think, ? Do you think Sean is still alive? Well, if anyone will be able to get to the bottom of it, Alex will." * "It's wonderful to see your own creations performing so well in the marketplace, isn't it?" * "It sure looks like things are going well for you, . It must be satisfying to be able to provide people with luxuries like coffee and chocolates." * "Interim CEO? Not too shabby, . Baumeister Confections was a great company in it's day, and it looks like you're well on your way towards restoring it to its former glory!" CEO * "Wow, you are really doing a stunningly good job, . I've been seeing your products in shops all over the world." * "CEO of Baumeister Confections! Way to go, ! * "It makes me really happy, , to see that things are going so well for you. Couldn't happen to a nicer person!" * "I imagine it must be quite challenging to keep multiple factories operational. But I guess that's why you are the CEO, and I am not!" * "There certainly seems to be a lot to juggle to run a multi-national corporation, but you seem to be handling it all in stride." * "You have been successful by consistently creating high quality chocolate and coffees, managing your costs, building solid relationships and taking advantage of opportunities to expand. Kudos!" Gallery Category:Gameplay